Danger-Room: Continuing the Generic Logan Romance
by Silly Mamma
Summary: The generic plot progresses as our Hero and Heroine meet up in the Danger Room.


**The Generic Plot to Date**

The Generic Plot marches on. When last we met, Logan and Generica had left the bar in which they met and fallen into harm's way. The villains, who arrived ominously, dramatically, and predictably in an all-black helicopter engaged our hero and heroine in a knock-down drag-out fight. During this battle, Generica and Logan slaughtered their enemies to a man and only managed to escape after Generica received near-fatal wounds. They drove Logan's motorbike to New York, to Xavier's Institute. 

In this chapter, they have arrived in New York for the obligatory Danger Room scene. In this scene, Generica must prove herself recovered from her injuries and still manage to overpower Logan in a one-on-one match of skill. Amazing, isn't it, what we demand of our fanfic heroines! 

I'm someone bemused by the reaction--or lack thereof--to the interlude. I suppose that writing an entire chapter in which nothing happens except that bodies and helicopters evaporate is perhaps a bit unusual for fan fiction. I suspect, as well, that my nonstandard treatment of the danger-room scene may prove confusing as well. We're eavesdroppers here. I've omitted names for the most part and hope that the dialog stands on its own. I betting that you'll be able to identify speakers by cadence, patterns and idiosyncracy. We'll see if it works or not. 

Anyway, I'm new to this. 

* * *

_Voices from the observation lounge._

"Is it too soon? She's still just recovering."

"She'll be fine."

"Look, she's flinching. Oh dear, that must have hurt."

"Should we pull her out of there, now?"

"No. She's doing fine. Not great, but fine."

"Dat femme. She has de heart of a lion."

"Hey Jubes, wassup?"

"Is that the one who came in with Logan?"

"Yeah. What a babe!"

"Doesn't look like much. I could fight better than that."

"She's recuperating, Jubilation. She is recovering from very grave injuries."

"I'd still do better than that."

"Watch ou....phew. That was a near miss. Can she take much more of this?"

"Magnifique! Look how she struggles."

"Let it be."

"What's Logan say?"

"I don't know. He stepped outside. He hasn't been watching."

"Really? I'll go see if he needs anything."

"That's a good idea, Jubilation."

"Do you think he feels responsible for what happened?"

"Who can say?.....My heavens! Did you see that? That must have hurt."

"Let's pull her out. Her healing factor just isn't ready for this."

"No, wait. Look. Her arm. Did you see that?"

"Yes, the healing occured much quicker this time. I do believe we can assume that the healing factor is beginning to respond to the the stresses under which we are placing her."

"What's that mean?"

"It means, Bobby, that she's responding to the fight. The adrenaline must be priming her self-healing. How are her response times?"

"Decreasing. Steadily."

"Good. What about the vitals?"

"Still getting stronger. So we leave her in there?"

"I believe that would be prudent."

"So the more she gets beat up, the better she's getting?"

"I would phrase it differently but in a nutshell, yes."

"Wow! Look at dat blow!"

"Yes, Remy, she truly did handle that attack impressively."

"Shall I raise the levels for the simulation?"

"Yes, do."

"Hi prof! Whassup?"

"So how is she doing?"

"Much better. Her healing factor is now responding at near-normal levels. Her reaction times have decreased accordingly. I'd say she's practically back to her pre-injury abilities."

"Good. Please excuse me for a minute."

"What was that about?"

"I'm not sure. Why not ask him when he returns?"

"I guess..."

"Yo! Lookat that!"

"Say, what's Logan doing down there?"

"I see that the simulation has been reset."

"De femme and de bete. They fight hand to hand... Good matchup. Gambit approves."

"You go Logan! Get her!"

"Jubilation, I see you've returned!"

"Smack her! Smack her down!"

"They well matched, no?"

"Good fight."

"It's nice to see him out of the funk that he's been in."

"He was worried about her. Now he can relax."

"Still, I was starting to get concerned that..."

"Duck! Duck! Don't let her...oooooooh. That had to hurt. Oh, poor Wolvy."

"She's fast."

"He's faster."

"Not that time, he wasn't."

"Quelle guerre!"

"Is she...?"

"Holy cow! Did you see that?"

"What's wrong with her hands? Are those..."

"Oh my stars and garters! A matched pair..."

"Belle et bete et belle e' bete. Fantastique!"

"No! She can't be the same. I won't let it! That's not fair! No!"

"Jubilation, where are you going?"

"Let her go, Hank. I'll talk with her."

"Thank you, Charles."

"Oh wow! Check that out!"

"Good escape."

"Look! She's got him pinned!"

"Can he get free?"

"I don't think so."

"Neither does he. See? She just let him up."

"Nice handshake. No claws."

"Game. Set. Match. I believe it is time to discharge our patient. Agreed?"

"Yes, of course. She'll certainly be an interesting addition to the team."

"That is, if she joins."

"Do you think she might not?"

"I think there's more going on here than is immediately obvious to the eye."

"And what about Logan?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think...? He and her? Are they...?"

"I'm not sure. He certainly seems taken with her. Her recent health problems definitely affected him. I was quite touched by his concern. Of course, time will certainly tell, as it does in all things."

"True enough. Let me just finish the resets, now."

"Of course. And I need to go down and do a final exam. I'll see you later, then."

"Okay. Later."


End file.
